New Amazon
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Chihiro is a mysterious young boy who appeared to be orphaned and is taken in by a private company hired by the Diet, and soon turn out that he is not a normal boy at all but someone who has the ability to sense and kill mutated beings, but upon meeting a girl who also has the same ability, he started to rebel and question his own purpose in life. Feat. KAMEN RIDER AMAZONS
1. Prologue

**New Amazon**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Amazons**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Hello, and welcome to another experimental Danganronpa fic. Once again a new inspiration struck my head after the Halloween season ended, and while working on my other Danganronpa fics, I happened to check my laptop where I downloaded a lot of movies and TV episodes, and there I came across a net series aired on Amazon Japan, and after watching it, I decided to use it as a basis for this new fic.

The main character to be used here would be **Chihiro Fujisaki** , and for the first time, he gets to portray a hero, but some of his struggles that are seen in Danganronpa would be carried here, such as his insecurity and low self-esteem, and how to find his inner strength.

As it is, it will be rated M due to graphic violence, meaning BLOODY ACTION and HORROR SCENES, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 1: Prologue**_

The scene shifts at what appeared to be a deserted beach where a woman, who is unseen, is seen lying on a ground where she is holding a child, who appeared to be five years old, and both were sleeping, and the way it looked, it implies that they have ran away from home and are eluding someone, and they appeared to be at peace, until the scene flashed-forward a bit, where you can see soldiers are holding flashlights and armed with weapons, and they approached the area, which was filled with smoke, and the soldiers are approaching the scene with caution.

"Approaching the area...men...be alert."

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir"

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir"

"Sir yes sir."

There the soldiers approached the area, where they saw the five-year old boy laid on the ground, his face and shirt blood-stained, and is crying, and the soldiers were surprised and checked the boy, who appeared to be unharmed, and they looked around, as they believed that the area might be dangerous and they took the boy away for his protection, and saw what appeared to be a severed forearm of a creature, and the soldiers were told to open fire just to be sure that it is not ALIVE.

"Quick, take the boy away from here!"

"On it, sir!"

"You, you...and you! See anything?"

"Just an arm, sir!"

"A monster arm!"

"Open fire! Mince it to pieces!"

"Yes sir!"

"Sir yes sir!"

The soldiers opened fire using their weapons and the severed forearm was minced to pieces and fell towards a river, and the soldiers left the scene after confirming that there are no other LIFEFORM present. You can see the boy crying as the soldiers took him back to base.

-x-

In the days that followed, the scene shifts inside what appeared to be a laboratory, where medics in hazard suits were having difficulty in restraining the boy, who just bit off the arm of one of the scientists, and more of the scientists arrived to help in restraining the boy, and they confirmed that he is one of the creatures they they have been investigating…the AMAZONS.

"Aaaiieee! The brat bit my arm!"

"Then that means..."

"We need help!"

"Restrain him!"

"We need some sedatives!"

"Pin him down!"

"Hurry!"

"Coming!"

As more men came and helped restrain the boy, they applied sedatives which eventually calmed him, and is then fitted with an arm-bracelet that is attached on his left arm. After that he is taken to an undisclosed room where he would be studied on, as the unidentified oragization is keen on finding out about the boy's other secrets...and abilities.

At the upper floor, one of the organization's executives is looking on, and someone came and asks him a question, asking if he is sure about keeping that boy here even though he appeared to be DANGEROUS given how he injured some of their men, but the executive, revealed to be Byakuya Togami, told the person, revealed to be Koichi Kizakura, that even though he is cautious, he is interested in the boy as his CELLS could come in handy, as well as having some use for that boy.

"He may be orphaned...he may be a kid...but the fact remains the same...he's an Amazon."

"So you think you can tame that kid?"

"Of course. He might come in handy."

"Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into?"

"..."

"That kid just bit off one of our guards...I would not be surprised if that kid bites off your BALLS..."

"Just he'll try it...he will get what's coming for him."

"Oh boy..."

Kizakura adjusted his hat, seeing that Togami is not daunted by the possible threat that the boy poses, and looks on seeing that medics are assisting the scientists who were injured after being bitten by the boy a while ago, and by then Kizakura asks Togami about this NEW THREAT, which Togami said he is aware and is in the process of assembling a new team to deal with the latest threat that is about to haunt Tokyo.

"So you made a contingency plan?"

"Correct."

"And you think you can...?"

"Do not underestimate me. I will handle this threat personally."

"Just don't push yourself."

"I won't...unlike that woman before."

"Ouch."

"That is that, Kizakura."

Kizakura adjusted his hat again seeing that things are going to get serious from this point on, yet he said nothing as he took out a portable, pocket drinker and is taking a sip, but Togami told Kizakura that ALCOHOLIC drinks are not allowed in the premises, which Kizakura sighed and asks to have some consideration, but Togami did not budge and maintain his protocol, much to Kizakura's dismay.

"Kizakura."

"Yes?"

"No alcoholic beverage in the premises."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. House rules."

"Oh come on..."

"No exceptions...including you."

"Give me a break."

-x-

A few months later, five months to be exact, the scene shifts on the streets, and the time now is 22:05, in which the streets are empty, save for a few call center agents walking and are heading towards their assigned establishments, and one of them is holding a newspaper where the headlines showed about sightings of CARNIVOROUS MONSTERS PROWLING the streets, which the group of call center agents are discussing about, which they are seen laughing.

The group thinks that it was just rumors and that it was a serial killer using means to make it appeared that the victims were EATEN alive and the police are covering it up to keep the public from falling into a panic, and they surmise that the authorities are facing pressure due the gruesome killings and that mass disappearances are being reported.

"Do you really believe that crap?"

"Not me. How about you?"

"I'm not into horror stuff...I'm not even watching Piranha 3D..."

"Looks like everyone's gone paranoid..."

"I agree."

"Well, whatever...let's get going...we don't want to get late and get a dressing down..."

"Right."

"Ditto."

By then, a patrolling policeman is seen walking around, and he accosted the group, claiming that they are violating curfew and they are now liable for the offense, but the group told the policeman that they are over 18 and are working at call centers, in which they showed their IDs to prove their claims, and even showed their time cards for further proof.

The policeman, however, is not convinced and insisted that the group violated the curfew violation and he intend to take them in, causing the call center agents to protest and stood their ground, saying that he has no right doing that after showing proof.

"Hey! That's not right!"

"You can't arrest us!"

"You're violating our rights!"

"You got some nerve arresting us for no reason!"

"We ought to report you!"

"You're one corrupt cop!"

"That' right! Maybe you should quit being a cop!"

"Stupid cop!"

However, the call center agents slowly stared wide-eyed and got terrified, which caused them to panic and ran, heading towards an alley which turn out to be a dead-end, and the unseen pursuer had them cornered, and the call center agents are terrified that they screamed for help, even though the streets are mostly deserted, thus no one could hear the cries of help.

"HELP!"

"SOMEONE HELP US!"

"WE'RE BEING ATTACKED!"

"A MONSTER!"

"SAVE US!"

"SOMEONE SAVE US!"

"WE DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"MOMMY!"

By then the scene shifts to the streets as where no one is around, and there you can hear the cries of the call center agents screaming out loud as they were assaulted, which was filled with terror as the unseen attacker wasted no time and you can see blood splurting towards the streets as the screaming can be heard though it was in vain.

"AAAIIIEEE!"

"GFGYYYAAHHH!"

"AAAAHHH!"

"KKKYYYYAAAHHH!"

"AAAIIIEEE!"

"GFGYYYAAHHH!"

"AAAAHHH!"

"KKKYYYYAAAHHH!"

-x-

By morning, the scene shifts at the streets where things appeared to be normal again, as it was filled with people, but then they noticed the bloodstains on the ground and saw more on the walls leading to the alley, and while some called the police, others went in there to check it out, and their curiosity PAID OFF as they saw the disemboweled bodies of the call center agents, which caused the eyewitnesses to scream out in horror upon seeing the gruesome scene.

"AAAIIIEEE!"

"GFGYYYAAHHH!"

"AAAAHHH!"

"KKKYYYYAAAHHH!"

"AAAIIIEEE!"

"GFGYYYAAHHH!"

"AAAAHHH!"

"KKKYYYYAAAHHH!"

The screams attracted more of the onlookers and they went inside the alley, and they were taken by surprise upon seeing the bodies, which some were shocked and others almost threw up as they never thought they would see something like this and realized that the rumors about the victims being possibly EATEN ALIVE could be true, which soon spread towards the streets.

"A what?"

"Seriously?"

"A monster?"

"No way..."

"Damn..."

"It's the end of the world!"

"Stop that!"

"Are we going to heaven?"

As the public are starting to scramble, a teenage boy is seen watching the scene as ambulances and police cars arrived and are cordoning the area, and the boy smirked as he appeared to know something about what occured, and leaves the scene as the public are trying to get a glimpse of the dismembered bodies out of the alley.

-x-

Several minutes later, the scene shifts to what appeared to be an abandoned studio-type unit, where a group of teenagers are seen hanging out, and there the boy who happened to pass by the streets and saw the corpses found at the alley arrived, and called out his friends, which they assembled in front of a round table, where the teenage boy placed his smartphone there and played a footage, where it showed what occured last night, and the group of teenager appeared to be aware of what is going on.

The scene then showed who the teenagers are and are identified as:

\- Yuta Asahina

\- Hiyoko Saionji

\- Teruteru Hanamura

\- Yuto Kamishiro

The four teens then discussed about what they just saw on the footage and now they have a lead on who is behind it, and they appeared to be pumped up as they are planning to do a stake out, and Saionji is looking forward to do something tonight which the others are in total agreement.

"Alright, boys...we're having another stake out!"

"Alright!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Finally!"

"Now here's what we gonna do..."

"Okay..."

"Sounds fun..."

"Oh boy...more money..."

As the others are looking forward to tonight's activities, Saionji called out to someone, where a quiet-looking boy came forward, and he appeared to be quite a loner, but there is something about him that is more than meets the eye.

He is identified as Chihiro, and he looked on as Saionji, Yuta and Yuto have something in store for him.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and quite a bloody start, expect the action to commence in the next chapters...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter starts the story, where the mischievous teens are about to go HUNTING, and Chihiro is brought along for the ride...

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...


	2. Stake Out At Night

**New Amazon**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Amazons**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

My heart-felt apologies for the late update! I was struck down with pharyngitis during the first 2 weeks of last month, and after recovering, I was besieged with office work that kept me off the computer and thus my progress was slowed down and got delayed, but nevertheless, I managed to complete it and here it is…the latest chapter.

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story is set as the adventure begins, and here you will get to see Chihiro about to go into actions as his HANDLERS are about to commence a stake out…

So buckle up and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 2:_** ** _Yakan ni shutsudō suru_**

The scene shifts at the streets, and the time now is 22:05, in which the streets are empty, save for a few call center agents walking and are heading towards their assigned establishments, and one of them is holding a newspaper where the headlines showed about sightings of CARNIVOROUS MONSTERS PROWLING the streets, which the group of call center agents are discussing about, which they are seen laughing.

The group thinks that it was just rumors and that it was a serial killer using means to make it appeared that the victims were EATEN alive and the police are covering it up to keep the public from falling into a panic, and they surmise that the authorities are facing pressure due the gruesome killings and that mass disappearances are being reported.

"Do you really believe that crap?"

"Not me. How about you?"

"I'm not into horror stuff...I'm not even watching Piranha 3D..."

"Looks like everyone's gone paranoid..."

"I agree."

"Well, whatever...let's get going...we don't want to get late and get a dressing down..."

"Right."

"Ditto."

By then, a patrolling policeman is seen walking around, and he accosted the group, claiming that they are violating curfew and they are now liable for the offense, but the group told the policeman that they are over 18 and are working at call centers, in which they showed their IDs to prove their claims, and even showed their time cards for further proof.

The policeman, however, is not convinced and insisted that the group violated the curfew violation and he intend to take them in, causing the call center agents to protest and stood their ground, saying that he has no right doing that after showing proof.

"Hey! That's not right!"

"You can't arrest us!"

"You're violating our rights!"

"You got some nerve arresting us for no reason!"

"We ought to report you!"

"You're one corrupt cop!"

"That' right! Maybe you should quit being a cop!"

"Stupid cop!"

However, the call center agents slowly stared wide-eyed and got terrified, which caused them to panic and ran, heading towards an alley which turn out to be a dead-end, and the unseen pursuer had them cornered, and the call center agents are terrified that they screamed for help, even though the streets are mostly deserted, thus no one could hear the cries of help.

"HELP!"

"SOMEONE HELP US!"

"WE'RE BEING ATTACKED!"

"A MONSTER!"

"SAVE US!"

"SOMEONE SAVE US!"

"WE DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"MOMMY!"

By then the scene shifts to the streets as where no one is around, and there you can hear the cries of the call center agents screaming out loud as they were assaulted, which was filled with terror as the unseen attacker wasted no time and you can see blood splurting towards the streets as the screaming can be heard though it was in vain.

"AAAIIIEEE!"

"GFGYYYAAHHH!"

"AAAAHHH!"

"KKKYYYYAAAHHH!"

"AAAIIIEEE!"

"GFGYYYAAHHH!"

"AAAAHHH!"

"KKKYYYYAAAHHH!"

-x-

By morning, the scene shifts at the streets where things appeared to be normal again, as it was filled with people, but then they noticed the bloodstains on the ground and saw more on the walls leading to the alley, and while some called the police, others went in there to check it out, and their curiosity PAID OFF as they saw the disemboweled bodies of the call center agents, which caused the eyewitnesses to scream out in horror upon seeing the gruesome scene.

"AAAIIIEEE!"

"GFGYYYAAHHH!"

"AAAAHHH!"

"KKKYYYYAAAHHH!"

"AAAIIIEEE!"

"GFGYYYAAHHH!"

"AAAAHHH!"

"KKKYYYYAAAHHH!"

The screams attracted more of the onlookers and they went inside the alley, and they were taken by surprise upon seeing the bodies, which some were shocked and others almost threw up as they never thought they would see something like this and realized that the rumors about the victims being possibly EATEN ALIVE could be true, which soon spread towards the streets.

"A what?"

"Seriously?"

"A monster?"

"No way..."

"Damn..."

"It's the end of the world!"

"Stop that!"

"Are we going to heaven?"

As the public are starting to scramble, a teenage boy is seen watching the scene as ambulances and police cars arrived and are cordoning the area, and the boy smirked as he appeared to know something about what occured, and leaves the scene as the public are trying to get a glimpse of the dismembered bodies out of the alley.

As the boy is walking calmly, he passed by several policemen, overhearing them talking, which they said that another gruesome killing took place and believed that this is another work of a serial killer and the cops refused to believe that MONSTERS did this and assumed that the killer used SPECIAL EFFECTS and then upload it on the internet so as to confuse the public.

"Geez..."

"Another killing..."

"Yeah...and the culprit managed to fool the public."

"I agree...everyone thinks that monsters did this..."

"You believe in..."

"No way! I'm not going to stoop to anyone's level! I say the culprit used special effects or something!"

"Me too...and the culprit even uploaded the killings on the net! I can't believe the public bought such cheap tricks..."

"What a bunch of morons..."

The boy smirked as he sees that the cops have no idea what is going on, and he proceeded to leave the scene as he can hear the passerby gasping at seeing the corpses bring loaded inside the ambulances, seeing the bodies gruesomely dismembered and reporters are asking if the SIGHTINGS OF MONSTERS that are being uploaded on the internet is true, which the cops vehemently deny such RUMORS and assured to the reporters that they are investigating the case.

"No...no such thing as MONSTERS..."

"But about those video we saw...?"

"Please refrain from watching those...the murderer is resorting to cheap delaying tactics to confuse the investigation..."

"But the videos we saw even has the date and time...and it appeared to be live at the time of..."

"We urge you to let the police investigate the matter...and do not be,ieve in such FAKE NEWS..."

"So you're saying that we are..."

"Yes...you reporters make fake news just to bring us down..."

"How dare you...!"

-x-

Several minutes later, the scene shifts to what appeared to be an abandoned studio-type unit, where a group of teenagers are seen hanging out, and there the boy who happened to pass by the streets and saw the corpses found at the alley arrived, and called out his friends, which they assembled in front of a round table, where the teenage boy placed his smartphone there and played a footage, where it showed what occured last night, and the group of teenager appeared to be aware of what is going on.

The scene then showed who the teenagers are and are identified as:

\- Yuta Asahina

\- Hiyoko Saionji

\- Teruteru Hanamura

\- Yuto Kamishiro

The four teens then discussed about what they just saw on the footage and now they have a lead on who is behind it, and they appeared to be pumped up as they are planning to do a stake out, and Saionji is looking forward to do something tonight which the others are in total agreement.

"Alright, boys...we're having another stake out!"

"Alright!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Finally!"

"Now here's what we gonna do..."

"Okay..."

"Sounds fun..."

"Oh boy...more money..."

As the others are looking forward to tonight's activities, Saionji called out to someone, where a quiet-looking boy came forward, and he appeared to be quite a loner, but there is something about him that is more than meets the eye.

He is identified as Chihiro Fujisaki, and he looked on as Saionji, Yuta and Yuto have something in store for him. Chihiro just looks on yet he appeared to be somewhat reluctant and wondered if he did the right thing about hanging out with the teenage delinquents.

By then Hanamura showed up and said that dinner is ready, and the rest began to eat, while Hanamura served Chihiro with a bowl of stew with a large portion of meat, in which Chihiro slowly took it and began eating, and Hanamura told Chihiro to eat up as they are going on another STAKEOUT, which Chihiro reluctantly nodded.

"Here, Chihiro-kun."

"Thanks."

"Eat up. You'll be needing a LOT of energy."

"I know."

"We have another assignment tonight."

"I...understand."

"Here...have some more."

"..."

About 20 minutes later, the delinquent boys and Chihiro have already finished dinner and are now boarding their car, while Chihiro is given a Ducati motorcycle, and they left their hideout and went ahead towards an unspecified location, where Saionji is laughing mischievously as she expects that their next stakeout would be more exciting, and expected thst they could generate more money, which the others replied, looking forward to their upcoming avtivities.

"Brace yourselves, boys...we're about to make more money tonight..."

"Oh yeah..."

"Another allowance..."

"And more viewers..."

"And expect tonight's going to be exciting..."

"Yeah..."

"Looking forward to it..."

"Me too..."

About 20 minutes later, the time now is 22:30, and the scene shows that the security guard, the same one who accosted the call center agents several weeks ago, is walking around, doing his rounds, and by then Yuto, Yuta and Saionji showed up and began throwing bottles at the guard, taunting and mocking him, saying that he couln't catch even a mouse.

The guard was incensed, and in his anger his body released steam all over his body and underwent a transformation, with Saionji recording the scene with her smartphone as the guard is revealed to be an Amazon, and roared as he is both angry...and hungry.

Saionji, Yuta and Yuto were pumped and excited despite the danger they are facing, and yet they were even cool as they knew that they will escape this as they have a BACK-UP plan with them.

"Oh yeah..."

"This is it!"

"Get ready...we're going to record this!"

"Right!"

"Ah...I'll be able to buy more ingredients!"

"You think that thing will...?"

"No worries...we got someone to guard us!"

"Oh, that's right!"

By then Chihiro stepped in, and is holding a slim-looking metallic belt buckle and placed it in front of his waist and a belt is formed, and took out what appeared to be a vial and slid it onto the belt buckle, then shuts it and the belt's mechanism began to activate, and you can see DARK VEINS appeared on his cheeks and his eyes glowed as Chihiro initiates his transformation.

"Amazon."

Belt: " ** _NEO..._** "

Chihiro's body glowed brightly as Saionji and the others watched and recorded the scene, as light and smoke eveloped the boy's body, and the impact sends the hungry Amazon back and crashed against a parked car, and the scene shifts back to Chihiro, who us now encased in what appeared to be an organic, armored-looking Amazon, colored silver and vaguely resembled a humanoid lizard.

It turns out that Chihiro is also an Amazon, and he is identified as **_Amazon Neo_** , and he is now ready to fight off the other Amazon in a duel as Saionji and the others watched on and are rooting for Neo.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

 ** _Die Set Down_** by **_Taro Kobayashi_**  
(Ending Song from **_Kamen Rider Amazons_** )

 _Kono yo ni umareta koto ga_  
 _kienai tsumi to iu nara,_  
 _ikiru koto ga sou seoishi batsu darou_  
 _Oh, no, no…_  
 _Jubaku to sukui no labyrinth_  
 _kokoro ga mou ikigurushii_  
 _Sakki made inochi datta mono ga_  
 _atari ichimen ni korogaru_

 _(Wow, wow, wow, Take your AmazonZ!)_  
 _Shinderu you ni ikitakunai_  
 _(Wow, wow, wow, fate must be done)_  
 _Doukoku de honnou mo sou kuraitsukuse yo_  
 _(Wow, wow, wow, Take your AmazonZ!)_  
 _Tatakau sadame hitotsu dake no_  
 _kotae, Die Set Down!_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and though it ended in a cliffhanger, it serves as a prologue before the actual action takes place, and Chihiro is about to portray a FICTIONAL superhero of sorts…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter commences the battle and you'll get to see Chihiro in action…

See you in 5 to 7 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed…


End file.
